idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
I Want
I Want first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER SP. Initially, this song was originally a solo dance only. But now up to 3 idols can sing it. I Want made its debut in the CD album THE IDOLM@STER MASTER ARTIST 01 Amami Haruka. Videos IDOLM@STER SP MV= |-| ONE FOR ALL MV= Audio Lyrics |-| Romaji= Maru de areru hatou no you ni Sesuji tsuranuki kokoro kuruwasu deai Sou deai Yume utsutsu to mimagou hodo Adokenasa ni suikomareru you na hitomi Sou hitomi (Sou yo kimi chikazuite kite Shikin kyori te ga todoku made) PARADAIMU ga isshin sareteku no Mune ni tagiru kuroi kodou wa Me no mae ni tatsu hisshi no kao ga yurai Sou yurai Donna fuu ni tsukamaetai? To Amayakasugiru tomadoi soshite kigeki Sou kigeki (Ii wa kimi sou yo massugu Nakenashi no kiai o nosete) Kokuhaku koso tsumi da to oshieru wa Ima kono ren'ai kanjou no takaburu mama ni Meijiru no tsuyoku aa! (I want!) Soko ni hizamazuite! (I need!) Mitometai no anata o (I make! I love!) Watashi no yarikata de (Itte kimi chikai no kotoba Arittake honki no koe de) Koukai nado sasenai wa koko kara Ima sono zenshin zenrei ni Mukyuu no ai to tsuyoi shihai o kizamu no yo Sekai o subete furisutete demo Kiwame agetai hajimete no Hoka no nani ni mo kawaru koto nai Saikou no toki yo aa! (I want!) Motto naite misete! (I Need!) Hanasanai wa nidoto wa (I make! You Love!) Shifuku no jigoku kara Dokomade ochiru ochiru kono mama Futari de ikeru ikeru takami e Dore dake moeru moeru ichizu ni Motomete toberu toberu dokomade! |-| Kanji= まるで荒れる波濤のように 背筋つらぬき　心狂わす出逢い そう　出逢い 夢うつつと見紛う(みまごう)ほど あどけなさに吸い込まれるような瞳 そう　瞳 (そうよキミ　近づいてきて 至近距離　手が届くまで） パラダイムが一新されてくの 胸にたぎる黒い鼓動は 目の前に立つ必死の顔が由来 そう　由来 どんなふうに捕まえたい？と 甘やかすぎる戸惑い　そして喜劇 そう　喜劇 （いいわキミ　そうよまっすぐ なけなしの　気合を乗せて） 告白こそ罪だと教えるわ 今　この恋愛感情の　昂る(たかぶる)ままに 命じるの強く　嗚呼！ （I want!） そこに跪いて(ひざまずいて)！ （I need!） 認めたいの　あなたを （I make! I love!） 私のやり方で 月も恥じるこの舞台で　（woo woo I've got desire） 忘れられぬ夢よ今夜　（woo woo I've got desire） 鞭打つわ真っ赤な証明　（woo woo I've got desire） もっともっと燃え上がれ 怖い夢　イタイイタイアマイ （言ってキミ　誓いの言葉 ありったけ　本気の声で） 後悔などさせないわ　ここから 今　その全身全霊に 無窮の愛と　強い支配を刻むのよ 世界をすべて振り捨ててでも 究め(きわめ)あげたい　はじめての 他の何にも替わることない 最高の瞬間(とき)よ　嗚呼！ （I want!） もっと啼いて(ないて)みせて！ （I need!） 離さないわ　二度とは （I make! You love!） 至福の地獄から どこまで　堕ちる　堕ちる　このまま ふたりで　いける　いける　高みへ どれだけ　燃える　燃える　一途に 求めて　翔べる　翔べる　どこまで！ |-| English= As if it was a surging wave running down my spine and driving my heart crazy…such was our meeting, yes, our meeting! Your innocent eyes draw me in deep enough for me to to mistake dreams and reality, yes, your eyes do so. (That’s right, come just a bit closer, close enough for my hand to reach you.) Such paradigm renews us both. The dark heart beat burning deep in my heart is caused when your desperate face is in front of me… yes, that is the cause. “How am I going to be grabbed?” You ask with pampered confusion, and then I get a comedy… yes, a comedy. (It’s okay, yes go straight ahead and ride with your insignificant scream!) I’ll show you that confessing is a crime! Right now as this feeling of love continues to rise it commands me to be strong aah~! (I want!) Kneel down right there! (I need!) I want to approve of you (I make! I love!) my own way! The moon also feels shy on the dance stage (woo woo I’ve got desire) I won’t forget my dream tonight (woo woo I’ve got desire) The whip is the deep red proof (woo woo I’ve got desire) Burn more more and more! (It’s a bad dream…it hurts, it hurts, but it’s so good!) (You, say your vows with everything you’ve got and with your real voice!) I won’t let you regret anything from now on… Right now, into your whole body and soul, I’ll engrave this infinite love and strong discipline! Even if you forsake everything in this world, I want to give your very first master! There’s nothing you can exchange it for, Now is the best time ever aah~! (I want!) Show me your cry once more! (I Need!) I won’t let you go again (I make! You Love!) it’s nirvana from hell! Wherever we descend…fall…if we continue we can go higher and higher to new heights! For how long will we completely burn…scorch? Yearn for it and fly…soar anywhere! Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE iDOLM@STER: Live for You! DLC Catalog 17 - for IM@S ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER SP - for Haruka Amami only' *'THE iDOLM@STER SP DLC Catalog 3 - for the other 765 Production idols' *'THE iDOLM@STER SP DLC Catalog 4 - for the 961 Production idols' *'THE iDOLM@STER 2 (Xbox 360) DLC Catalog 7 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER 2 (PS3) DLC Catalog 11 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER LIVE in SLOT! - for IM@S ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA: Honey Sound - for Haruka Amami only' *'THE iDOLM@STER Shiny TV- for Haruka Amami only' *'THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL DLC Catalog 4 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER Platinum Stars DLC Catalog 1 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS' *'THE iDOLM@STER Stella Stage - for 765PRO ALLSTARS (via DLC)' |-| Concerts= *'THE IDOLM@STER 3rd ANNIVERSARY Go to the NEW STAGE!!' *'THE IDOLM@STER TCG Bushiroad Card Game Live 2010' *'THE IDOLM@STER GREAT PARTY Go to the NEXT STAGE!! @ TOKYO' *'THE IDOLM@STER GREAT PARTY Go to the NEXT STAGE!! @ OSAKA' *'THE IDOLM@STER GREAT PARTY Go to the NEXT STAGE!! @ TOKYO+' *'THE IDOLM＠STER 4th ANNIVERSARY PARTY SPECIAL DREAM TOUR’S!! IN NAGOYA' *'THE IDOLM＠STER 4th ANNIVERSARY PARTY SPECIAL DREAM TOUR’S!! IN OSAKA' *'THE IDOLM＠STER 4th ANNIVERSARY PARTY SPECIAL DREAM TOUR’S!! IN TOKYO' *'THE IDOLM@STER MUSIC FESTIV@L OF WINTER!! (performed by: Eriko Nakamura)' *'Nico Nico Chou Kaigi' *'THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA 0131' Recordings M@STER VERSION= *'THE IDOLM@STER MASTER ARTIST 01 Amami Haruka' *'THE IDOLM@STER MASTER ARTIST 01 Amami Haruka(Original karaoke)' *'THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO ALLSTARS+ GRE@TEST BEST!' *'THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO ALLSTARS+ GRE@TEST BEST! -COOL&BITTER!-' *'THE IDOLM@STER MASTER BOX VI' Category:Songs Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:IdolM@ster SP Category:Music Category:Lyricist: LindaAI-CUE Category:Composer: LindaAI-CUE